Fairy Tail Truth Or Dare
by xXDarkAngel3Xx
Summary: A mystaerious visitor comes to fairy tail and plays a game of truth or dare! (Rewritten!) ENJOY


**Update!**

**I had to take this down and fix it because I broke some of the guidelines apparently. So here it is!**

**Dark Angel(Me): Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!**

**Lucy: What are we doing?**

**Me: We're playing Truth or Dare!**

**Everyone: *moan***

**Natsu: What's Truth or Dare?**

**Me: Wendy, do the disclaimer, I'm explaining to Natsu..*Explains To Natsu***

**Wendy: Haii! Dark Angel does not own Fairy Tail or any copyrighted material in this fanfic.**

**Me: Thank You! *Going back to explaining***

**Key: **_**whispering, **_**SHOUTING**

**~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~**

*In the guild*

"Be quiet you brats!", Makarov said as he stormed in. He dodged another chair that had come flying from the screaming mass of people. A person walks in and no one knows who she is. "SHUT UP PEOPLE!", she shouts. Everyone gets quiet. "That's better," she says and flashes an innocent smile. Everyone sweatdrops at this. "Who are you?" Gray asked. Makarov replies, "This is Dark Angel, you can call her Angel. She is our guest and we are playing a game with her. Please be nice or suffer the consequences._ I know her wrath."_

"Hi everyone! So, if I call your name, come up. If I don't, GO UPSTAIRS! Also, we are playing truth or dare today!", she says as she bounces around. "NOOOO~!", Everyone shouted. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Angel shouted. "Nothing!", They replied.

Angel smiles innocently and says,"Good! Now come up if I call your name!" Natsu and Lucy sweatdrop. "Here are the people, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartphillia, Wendy Marvel, Romeo conbolt, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Loxar. Everyone else...GO UPSTAIRS!" Everyone else goes upstairs as they were ordered.

"Now, we are going to start playing. These are from me and no one else. _Well, maybe some from my sis…."_, Angel announces."Okay, here's the first dare for Lucy and Gray." "NOOO~", Lucy & Gray shout in usion.

"I dare you to kiss for one minute and then Natsu can do anything to Gray, and Gray can't fight back. Juvia cannot do anything to Lucy.", Angel said. "Umm….Angel-sama? I WILL die if i don't fight back ya' know…", Gray states out. Lucy is silent. "Juvia will not allow this, Angel-san.", Juvia bursted back.**"I DON'T CARE!", **Angel shouted."_hai..._", Juvia whispered.

Lucy & Gray kiss for 20 seconds."You can stop now!", Angel said."I thought it was for one minute?", Gray said."E-Etto…ano...AH! M-my eyes started hurting a-and I d-didn't want t-to miss the k-kiss...yeah i didn't want to miss it...ahaha", Angel stutterd.

Natsu starts beating up Gray and blood splatters a glares at Lucy "LOVE RIVAL~!", she sputtered. Lucy sweatdrops.

A Mystery Person comes in "Hi Angel~!", the person says. "Not to be rude but…", Wendy starts,"...Who are you?",Romeo finishes."This is my older sissy CrystalStellarHime! You can call her Stellar or Hime.

"Hi! Okay, so I have a Truth or Dare for Romeo and wendy! Otherwise known as…..ROWEN! Romeo confess and kiss wendy!Wendy do the same! Okay...GO!"StellarHime yells. "U-umm W-wendy-chan, I r-really really l-l-lik-ke you…. and I w-want y-you t-to be my g-girlfriend." Romeo stutters and then kisses her while blushing.

Wendy blushes really hard and replies "U-Umm R-romeo-kun, I also r-really l-l-lik-ke you…..and I w-will be your g-girlfriend. Although, I'm worried about what Charle and your dad will say about this…." then she kisses nods.

Angel & StellarHime scream "AWWWWWW~ Okay, We'll call them down and make them accept this! They have to! MACAO! CHARLE! GET DOWN HERE! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT INVOLVING WENDY AND ROMEO!" they yell the last part even louder.

Macao & Charle rushes downstairs and says "We saw it we were upstairs after all."Angel glares evily at them "Accept it,NOW!"Macao shivers and replies "I-I a-accept i-it…"Charle sighs and says "If wendy wants it then i'm okay with it." romeo is hugging wendy and shes smiling. "Yes, now…. YOU 2 GET BACK UPSTAIRS!" StellarHime say "Haii…"

"It is the end of T or D sadly..."Angel says. "YAYYY~~~" Everyone shouts.

"...And tomorrow we are continuing. Plus Elfman, Evergreen, Lisanna, Bixlow, Gajeel, and Levy will be joining." Angel finishes."AWWWW~~~~~" Everyone whines.

**~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~**

**Me: How was it?**

**Natsu: Bloody…**

**Lucy: BLOODY!**

**Angel: okay… not what I meant.**

**Wendy: This was great Angel-san!**

**Angel: Aww… Thanks Wendy-chan! Anyways…. PLEASE REVIEW! And think of truth or dares for my story please!**


End file.
